In known systems of this type coaxial cables are used as the data transmission link. The use of coaxial cables has a major problem in that construction of the installation is subject to strict constraints which entail, in general, the deployment of a group of receivers for the placement of the coaxial cables and an operation test. In addition, testing a fixed station antenna necessitates the use of highly expensive materials which are difficult to transport. These known systems are furthermore subject to other kinds of constraints having to do with the physical installation of a fixed set with respect to the antenna which must be within a 30-meter perimeter and which depends on the power source as well as the presence of carriers in the area where the system is installed. As a result, known systems, especially owing to the use of coaxial cables, are difficult to put into operation and costly.